What Defines a Warrior
by Jish
Summary: Alexander faces his first challenge as a warrior. With the help of Deanna, Alexander wins his first battle. The memory lives on within him all his life. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Star Trek: The Next Generation or any Star Trek series.**

**A/N: I have been wanting to write this story for a while. I'm just writing it because I feel it would be interesting. Also, please remember to review!**

**Note: Takes place around the time of "Firstborn" which is the episode where Alexander reaches the Age of Ascention/Age of Inclusion. That age is thirteen years. **

**Also, the title is not a question.**

**Here it is:**

**What Defines a Warrior**

"Come in."

It's either now or never. Counselor Troi is the closest thing to my mother. Dad was even going to ask her to be my _Soh-chim_. That means she would be my guardian if something happened to him. He decided not to ask her, though. Still, I trust her as if she was my mother. I decide to be brave.

"Counselor Troi?" I ask, hoping I'm not interrupting. If I was, I guess I could come back later.

"Yes, Alexander. Come in." She says and gives me a smile. She pats the seat of the couch next to her. I walk and sit down next to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks, as if she can't sense my feelings. That's another reason why I trust her; she let's up come to her at our own speed instead of just using her empathic abilities to tell us.

"Counselor, you know that I took the First Rite of Ascention and that I am now on my way to become a warrior. But, I am experiencing something that I think is very and exclusively human."

"What is it?" She asks, putting a hand on mine, giving me comfort.

"Counselor, tell me. Do you think my dad would ever hurt me? And I don't mean in training. But outside of training, when it's just us."

"Alexander, I know your father. He only wants the best for you. He would put his life on the line for yours. Trust me. He wouldn't hurt you unless he knew it was the only way to protect you. To a Klingon, family, pride, and honor are the most important things. Why do you feel that he would hurt you?" She says, ending with that question.

"I'm scared of what his reaction will be when I tell him something. And no offense Counselor, but I would like only to tell him." I say, wanting to stay private.

"I understand. My only advice then would be to understand how much you mean to him." She says, and gives me a smile.

"Thank you, Counselor." I get up and give her a hug.

"Goodbye, Alexander." I then leave and head to my father and I's quarters.

I walk in, and sit down on our sofa. I call out to my dad.

"Father? Are you here?" I hope he is, my courage is leaving faster than Warp 12.

"Alexander? Are you alright?" My father walks in from the other room.

"Can you sit down, Father? We need to talk."

"Of course, Son." He says, and then sits down next to me.

"Father, as I am part human, I am experiencing something different."

"What are you experiencing?"

"Father, I find myself…how do I say this?...uh…attracted to other males. " I say, avoiding his gaze.

"What? Are you sure? Maybe you need to see a Klingon female." My father says, obviously surprised.

"Father, I'm sure. I'm sorry if I can't be a warrior now. There's still Kurn's son, he can be a warrior. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Just please don't hurt me!" I say, wanting to leave.

"Alexander! Who you like or not like doesn't matter to you being a warrior. A warrior is someone who faces his fears, as you just did. A warrior is someone who doesn't give up, and you didn't. And a warrior is someone who comes out honorable, either successful or not, as you are. Alexander, I don't care who you like. And I would never hurt you. You are Alexander, Son of Worf. You have just faced your first challenge as a warrior." My father says, and I feel so relieved.

That's what I always think of. That is what I think of everything I feel like giving up. I will never give up, though. I will not disappoint your spirit, Father. I am Alexander, Son of Worf! I am a warrior, and I am Klingon and Human! I will not give up!

**THE END**

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
